


Jester's Closet

by CriticalQueer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Dresses, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, There's no substance to this fic, it's just cute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalQueer/pseuds/CriticalQueer
Summary: Jester’s eyes lit up with an idea. “Let’s just dance right here, you and I. My room is big enough.”The thought of wearing a dress and dancing, both in the same day, was not appealing to Beau. But it was Jester. It was almost impossible to say no to her. She’s just too… something.





	Jester's Closet

**Author's Note:**

> It's Beaujester Week, so here's some cute fluff.

“Hey, Beau, I have some clothes in my room if you want to change into something less, you know…. Xhorhassian.” Jester’s eyes fell on Beauregard’s gray and black Dynasty clothing as the Mighty Nein stood in Jester’s old home, planning a visit to the beach bordering the beautiful Menagerie Coast.

Beau looked down. Alarm bells went off in her head. Jester’s wardrobe definitely suited her, but it was a far cry from the plain tunics and robes that the Monk was used to. “Are they super frou-frou-ey? Are they dresses, with bows?”

“Well-”

“I don’t like bows.”

Nonetheless, Jester took Beau’s hand with an excited smile and pulled her up the stairs to the room she’d spent most of her life in as a child. Everything was just as fancy and over-the-top as Beauregard imagined it to be. The whole room was covered in frills, from the bedsheets to the curtains, and art supplies littered the tables and nightstands. And the pink… there was so much pink. Pink, purple, and soft blue. The last one matched the tone of Jester’s skin.

The Tiefling dragged her to a door along the back wall, opening it to reveal a massive walk-in closet. Beau’s eyes were immediately assaulted with an array of pastels and vivid patterns while her nose was simultaneously filled with the familiar scent of Jester, amplified by the racks and racks of her clothing. For someone who didn’t go many places when she was younger, Jester certainly had more than enough clothes. And not a pair of pants in sight.

“See? I have lots of really cool pretty dresses! There’s purple ones, there’s a yellow one…” Jester began rapidly rifling through the closet, pulling out dress by dress to show Beau. Some of them she threw at the Monk, others she held up to herself to show off.

Jester pulled out a particularly egregious floor-length dress made of vivid dandelion-colored material and passed it to Beau. “I fucking hate yellow,” she replied, hanging it back on a rack. Jester could pull off almost anything, but Beau had a hard time believing even  _ Jester _ would look good in a dress like that. 

“There’s a red one… This red one would look really nice on you!” Jester pulled a dress from the very back of one of her racks. Beau was immediately skeptical when she saw it. The dress was everything she didn’t want in her wardrobe: bows, a fitted waist, ribbon, and it ended above the knee with a  _ flare _ . At least it didn’t have sleeves. That was one plus.

Beau was about to argue, thinking that her Xhorhassian clothes couldn’t be that bad to wear to the beach, but Jester was looking at her with those Gods-damned eyes of hers and a slight pout, holding the dress out to her and waiting for her to say-

“Yes, ok, I’ll wear the dress, give it to me,” Beau announced, begrudgingly.

Jester let out a high-pitched squeal and handed her the dress, running out of the closet and shutting the door behind her. “I can’t wait to see how it looks on you!” 

As she took off her robes and wriggled into the dress, Beau wondered how Jester had managed to talk her into it. She looked at herself in the mirror. Ridiculous.

“Jester, did you own this dress when you were twelve?” Beau called through the door. It reminded her of something her parents had forced her to wear during a fancy dinner when she was a child.

“Well… yeah, but you know, you’re so slender I thought it would look good on you!” she heard from outside the closet. Beau glanced at herself in the mirror again. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d worn a dress. Her legs stuck out awkwardly from the bottom of the skirt and her waistline looked strangely feminine. At least the sleeves let her show off her muscles.

“I look like I’m trying out for a beauty pageant! What do you-” Beau opened the closet door to step back into the bedroom but stopped when her eyes landed on her friend, no longer wearing her usual outfit but instead a purple, lacy dress that fit her like a glove. It was tasteful, not relying on exposed skin to be stunning, but instead showing off just enough to leave plenty to the imagination, and Beau found herself imagining as her eyes traced where the neckline met light blue skin.

“It looks really lovely!” Jester exclaimed, her eyes and face lighting up as she saw the Monk. “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to wear it, obviously.”

“I’ll wear it for you.” 

Jester just squealed again, bounding over to re-tie the red bows. “Really, you look wonderful. I’ve never seen you in a dress before. It looks like you’re getting ready to go dancing.”

Beau watched Jester’s fingers turning the ribbons into bows. “I’ve never been dancing before, and if I did, I’d probably be wearing pants and a jacket.”

“Whaat? You’ve never been dancing before?” Jester’s hands finished tying the bows and she took a step back, mock horror on her face. “But dancing is so much fun!”

“I doubt I’d be any good at it,” Beau replied. “I can fight, but being graceful just isn’t my style.”

Jester’s eyes lit up with an idea. “Let’s just dance right here, you and I. My room is big enough.”

The thought of wearing a dress and dancing, both in the same day, was not appealing to Beau. But it was Jester. It was almost impossible to say no to her. She’s just too… something.

When Beau didn’t refuse, Jester bounded over to a table full of jewelry. Horrified that she might have to wear a necklace, the Monk began to protest, but Jester just opened up a decorated box covered in unicorns and flowers. When it opened, a soft, pretty tune began to play.

Jester met Beau’s eyes from across the room and walked over to her, smiling and quickly looking Beau up and down. Something in her eyes made Beau’s heart race. Jester extended one hand. “May I have this dance?”

Without words, Beau took Jester’s hand and the Tiefling led her onto an imaginary dance floor. She placed one hand on the Monk’s back and waited for a hand on her shoulder in return. Jester outstretched the other hand already holding Beau’s. Their bodies were just centimeters away from touching. Beau’s eyes stayed locked on Jester’s. 

“Are you being the guy?” Beau asked as Jester began to lead.

“Beau, two girls can dance and both be girls.” 

“You know what I mean,” Beau replied as she attempted to copy Jester’s movements. They stepped back and to the side, forward and to the side. It would be easier to learn this if Beau wasn’t so constantly aware of every part of her that was touching Jester.

The Tiefling giggled. “You have no idea what you’re doing so I’m leading.” Beau felt the laugh move through Jester’s body.

“Fine, as long as you don’t try to spin me.”

Of course, as soon as those words left Beau’s lips, a mischievous smile crept across Jester’s face and she let go of Beau on one side, using the outstretched hand to twirl her. Beau didn’t resist it, allowing herself to be spun, the skirt of her dress flaring out as she moved. 

“What did I just say?” Beau said, feeling Jester’s arm around her once again. Suddenly losing and regaining the contact made Beau realize she didn’t want Jester to let go. She still felt like she was spinning even though she was still.

The two slowed down. “I suppose there’s other ways to dance as well, Beau. There’s always the awkward swaying teenagers do when they don’t know how to dance properly.” Jester took Beau’s hands and placed them on her waist. Beau’s heart kicked up another notch as her arms felt the warmth of Jester’s body. The Tiefling’s hands moved up to rest on Beau’s shoulders.

Beau lost track of her thoughts, holding Jester’s gaze. They swayed back and forth in rough time to the trilling notes of the music box. Jester’s hands started to move, slowly inching their way behind Beau’s neck, pulling the two closer and closer. Beau’s hands followed, wrapping further around Jester’s waist until their bodies touched. All of Nicodranas faded from existence around them. Their eyes shut as their faces drew closer, Beau’s nose coming to rest on Jester’s forehead. There was nothing else but Jester’s warmth, Jester’s scent, Jester’s hair tickling the skin where their faces were touching, and Jester’s body wrapped in her arms. Only _Jester._ Their swaying slowed and became lazier the closer they drew together.

“Are we still going to the beach or what?” Fjord’s voice interrupted their silence, carrying in from the hallway.

Beau opened her eyes first and pulled away, catching sight of Jester’s face, eyes closed, a slight blush along her cheeks, leaning forward to chase the sudden lack of contact. She swore she’d never forget the image and the tiny, reluctant sound that escaped the Tiefling’s lips as the two disentangled from one another.

Jester snapped back to reality, opening her eyes and looking around. Her eyes met Beau’s and both of their cheeks flushed as they realized they’d been there for so long, the music box had stopped. Jester turned to the door and called, “Coming!”

Quickly, Beau turned back to the closet and grabbed a hat, trying to ignore her rapidly spinning thoughts and the ghost of Jester’s warmth she could still feel on her skin. Everything felt fuzzy, like she had just woken up from a deep sleep. Her face was still hot. Hopefully the massive sunhat would be enough of a distraction. 

The two picked up their things and wordlessly hurried out of the room to join their friends. Beau watched Jester bound down the stairs, half wondering if she’d imagined the whole thing.


End file.
